


Made for You (on hiatus)

by xellevex



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellevex/pseuds/xellevex
Summary: Hello!I'm putting my Obey Me! fics on hold/hiatus because the file is on my dead laptop and the shop won't be able to get to it for some time because of the backlog. (I only got to the shop now because quarantine amirite)Lesson learned, I should have put it in google drive or google docs.Anyway, I really apologize for the huge delay and I hope the files will be recovered soon because I can't deal with re-writing it again. But if it comes to it, I will weep as I write it.Much love,Xel
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), levia - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Made for You (on hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm putting my Obey Me! fics on hold/hiatus because the file is on my dead laptop and the shop won't be able to get to it for some time because of the backlog. (I only got to the shop now because quarantine amirite)
> 
> Lesson learned, I should have put it in google drive or google docs.
> 
> Anyway, I really apologize for the huge delay and I hope the files will be recovered soon because I can't deal with re-writing it again. But if it comes to it, I will weep as I write it.
> 
> Much love,  
> Xel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was adamantly clear on how he was not gullible to fall for your humanly guiles; however, armed with the knowledge of the otaku culture, you had a cunning plan that was sure to bewitch the Avatar of Envy.

_Humans are so lucky. You’ve got subscription services that let you watch your favorite anime any time, you can go to Akihabara whenever you want… Why do only you guys get to experience all the good stuff?_

_—Leviathan (Lesson 1, Chapter 13)_

* * *

Apart from being the enigmatic third eldest brother, Levi was the relatable otaku that you came to like and, over time, love. The way his smile glows after a dance battle, the boisterous “Woah,” he screams when you offer him a high-five, and the adorable flush of his cheeks when you gently pat him on the head. No doubt, this demon had your heart in his hand, but his casual denial and rebuffing of your feelings were a little heartbreaking. 

However, you had a plan. A plan that would hopefully prove that you weren’t “using normie tactics” to trap him. That particular plan involved standing in front of the mirror to judge your outfit. 

The short-sleeved dress was as standard and straightforward as far as maid outfits go, but the stark difference was the scandalous skirt length. If it weren’t for the frilly petticoat and lacey bloomers, the skirt’s hem dangerously hung a few inches below the base of your ass. The bodice hugged your curves in the right places, and the cat head-shaped apron elevated the entire outfit. With a dress this short, it made perfect sense to pair it with white thigh-high stocking and shiny black high-heeled shoes.

Your head was adorned with a plain ruffled headpiece that had soft black cat ears. Your hair was combed and styled with high twin-tails and tied with pastel pink ribbons. The detached white cotton lace-edged cuffs on your wrist may have looked simple, but they greatly complemented the hand gestures that you were practicing the night before. A few candy-themed hairpins and clips were sprinkled on your head. The final piece to your outfit was the thick black choker that had a round gold bell at the center to complete the moe cat maid look.

Upon checking the time, it appeared that the dungeon raid Levi was participating in was about to end. Since the new event was released a few hours ago, it’s highly likely that not everyone can join in the event. (Even if they did, there was a 50 percent chance that the servers would crash and kick you out of the game.) You had a sneaking suspicion that a certain otaku would be upset at not completing the achievements before anyone else.

After one final check, you took out your DDD and, with enough courage, sent him a text.

**You:** What are you up to?

Five minutes passed before his response came.

**Leviathan:** Sorry, I was raiding a dungeon.

**Leviathan:** My raid team sucked, and we didn’t get to loot the items we were griding for.

**Leviathan:** I’m really, really upset.

_Upset, huh?_ This was too perfect.

**You:** If it makes you feel better, would you like me to help you?

**Leviathan:** Eh, are you sure? It’s really tough.

**Leviathan:** It’s not a normie game that anyone can play.

**Leviathan:** But I would be more than happy to teach you!

**You:** Great! Can you come to my room then?

You held your breath as the minutes passed, hoping that he wouldn’t catch a hint of your plot.

**Leviathan:** Sure, I’ll be there in a minute.

_Levi is coming._

The steel in your nerves melted as the realization dawns upon on. You nervously sauntered to the door, pressing your palms on the door, waiting for the secret knock.

After a questionable incident with Mammon involving your belonging being sold on Akuzon, Lucifer took it upon himself to charm the door to your room to prevent further incidents. The door will not budge unless it was opened by the room's owner, or the password was placed in its proper sequence.

Being the huge nerds that you were, the password was, of course, the opening bars of the TSL soundtrack that was forever etched into your memory. Lucifer aside, no one else knew what the password was, and if they made an attempt to knock, it would immediately summon Cerberus, so no one (not even the Great Mammon) dared to caution a guess. (If anything, this lock mechanism seemed to be designed explicitly to keep the Avatar of Greed away from your room.)

The soft sound of dragging footsteps brought your attention back to the matter at hand. You hid behind the curtain hanging by the door.

After the knock sequence was performed, the door quietly opened. “I’m coming in!” Levi announced. That was your cue.

“Irasshaimase~!” You cheerfully echoed as you skipped out of the curtain, decked in your moe cat maid get-up. “Welcome home, Master~!” you cheered as you slightly bowed toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, for sure, cannot finish this ambitious project for our favorite otaku before his birthday, so I'll post what I can.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy~


End file.
